Un Halloween Inolvidable
by Jaizmar
Summary: El Halloween es una fecha y festividad que todos o la gran parte de las personas disfrutan, es cuando puedes dejar de preocuparte de tu apariencia y de lo que diran los demás, cada quien se disfraza y dejan de lado cualquier pensamiento de sentirse avergonzados, pero para Sasuke todo es diferente, el Halloween resulta diferente para todos, ahí que ver como resultara con los Uchiha.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es de mi total autoria.

**Un halloween inolvidable**

– No puedo creerlo.– Susurró Sasuke con una clara mueca de disgustó y enojo en su rostro.

– Listos... ¡Sonrian!– Exclamó Mikoto Uchiha con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

– Para ver la foto– Pidió el Uchiha mayor sonriente.

– ¡Se ven tan monos!– Gritó Mikoto con estrellitas en los ojos.

En sus manos, Mikoto poseía una camara con una foto, en la que salían sus dos hijos disfrazados de renos, en el rostro del Uchiha mayor, se dislumbraba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que en el rostro del Uchiha menor claramente se podía lo enojado que estaba.

– ¿Cómo rayos paso esto?– Susurro enojado el Uchiha mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

– ¿Qué sucede Ototo?– Le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke.– ¿Acaso no te gusta tu disfraz?– el mayor de los Uchiha disfrutaba molestando a su hermano soltando una sonora carcajada.

– ¿De que te ries imbecil?– dijo con ira contenida el Uchiha menor.– Tu te ves más ridiculo que yo.– Expresó Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante, señalando las astas y la nariz roja que tenía puestas su hermano.

– ¿El rojo me sienta bien no?– Dijo Itachi señalando su nariz roja tratando de hacer enojar más a su hermano.

Sasuke ante las palabras de su hermano solo emitio un gruñido demostrando lo molestó que estaba, y empezó a recordar como diablos termino metido en ese lio.

_~ Flash Back ~_

_– ¡Pero Sasuke, este traje te va! – Dijo Naruto entre carcajadas mientras sostenia un traje de hada en sus manos._

–¡Claro que no! – Gritó Sasuke furioso. – Ní en un millón de años yo me pondría esa cosa.–

– Y ¿Qué tal este? – Preguntó Itachi acercandose a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y un disfraz de conejito.

– Ní pienses que yo me llegaría a poner eso.– Dijo Sasuke sumamente enojado viendo con odio a su hermano mientras este sonreía burlonamente.

– Sasuke hijo… ¿Por qué no te pones este? – Se escuchó la voz de Mikoto que estaba detrás de el.

El peliazul volteó a ver a su madre que llevaba una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, sosteniendo un traje de reno con una nariz y unas astas a juego.

Sasuke observo un rato con detenimiento el disfraz y luego dijo:

– Es pasable. – Respondió Sasuke con una mirada de resignación tomando el traje en sus manos. No podía decirle que no a su madre.– Pero no me pondre eso.– Dijo el azabache señalando las astas y la nariz roja dejandolas a un lado para luego adentrarse a su habitación.

–¡¿No te pondras el que yo te elegí con tanto esfuerzo?! – Exclamó Naruto fingiendo sorpresa mientras una sonrisa burlona se detallaba poco a poco en su rostro.

– ¡No! – Grito Sasuke cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

– Madre ¿Cómo haces para que Sasuke te haga caso?– Pregunto Itachi.

– Tal vez es porque soy su madre.– Dijo con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oh! Mikoto-san! ¡Es tan lista! ¡Dattebayo! – Exclamó Naruto abrazándola sorpresivamente con una mirada de admiración.

– N-naruto, no r-respiro.– Dijo entrecortadamente Mikoto por la falta de aire.

–¡Mikoto-san! ¡No se muera!– Grito el rubio mientras zarandeaba de un lado a otro a la pobre mujer. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de Itachi.

– "Idiota" – Pensó Itachi mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente ante tal situación.

Pero tuvó que dejar sus pensamientos a un lado para acercarse a ayudar a su madre, de no ser así terminaria desmayada ante tanto zarandeó.

– "Menos mal que no esta mi padre" – Pensó el Uchiha mayor luego de haber salvado a su madre de las "garras" de Naruto.

Pero en otro lado de la casa, en la habitación de Sasuke para ser exactos, el peliazul podía oír todos los gritos de Naruto, y eso lo estaba irritando mucho.

– Odio las fiestas de Halloween.– Dijo Sasuke poniendose su disfraz.– ¡No! ¡Odio los disfraces! – Reitero el Uchiha para si mismo mientras seguía quejandose.– Aunque esto es mejor que ser un estupido arcoiris de colores con alas o un conejo de color rosa. Definitivamente esto es mejor que las otras opciones.–

En eso, Sasuke ya estaba bien disfrazado, con su disfraz de reno totalmente marrón que le quedaba algo holgado. Definitivamente este sería el peor día de su vida.

Tener que doblegar su orgullo para ponerse esa... "cosa" ya era bastante, como para tener que "lucirlo" frente a toda la aldea.

– ¡Sasuke hijo baja! – Gritó Mikoto desde la sala.

– ¡Voy! – Dijo Sasuke bajando las escaleras con lentitud.

Cuando estuvó en la sala pudó ver la casa muy bien decorada con cosas de Halloween que se suponía debian dar "miedo".

– ¡Te ves tan mono hijo! – Exclamó Mikoto sonriénte.

– Hmp.– Pronunció su tipico monosilabo mirando hacia otro lado.

Mikoto solo sonrió con estrellitas en los ojos, ella también llevaba puesto un dizfraz, la peliazul estaba vestida de Marinera.

En ese momento apareció Itachi por el umbral de la puerta, con su traje de reno también, puesto que Mikoto quería que ambos hermanos estuvieran igualmente disfrazados, con la unica diferencia de que Itachi llevaba puestas las astas y la nariz roja para complacer a su madre, mientras que Sasuke no.

– ¡Kyaa! ¡Acomodense, les tomare una foto! – Exclamó Mikoto acomodando a los hermanos para la foto.

~ End The Flash Back ~_  
_

Y así fue como termino vestido de reno, todo por culpa del Halloween y esa estupida fiesta que se organizada cada año en la aldea para celebrar tal fecha.

–¡Teme! – Gritó Naruto adentrandose en la casa de los Uchiha y corriendo a ver a su amigo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Dobe?– Preguntó Sasuke.

– ¡Mira mi disfraz!– Exclamó hiperactivamente Naruto orgulloso de su difraz.

Sasuke lo mirada con indiferencia, ¿acaso Naruto estaba loco? El estaba disfrazado de un Zorro.

En definitiva, para Sasuke su amigo era el ser mas idiota del mundo, pero aún así era su amigo.

– Idiota.– Susurro el Uchiha mirando al rubio como si fuera un experimento de laboratorio.

– ¡Ototo! ¡Ya es hora! – Exclamó Itachi llamando la atención del Uchiha menor.– ¡Es hora de causar envidia!– Exclamó nuevamente el Uchiha mayor mirando disimuladamente con una sonrisa burlona a su hermano.

– Andando chicos, se nos hara tarde y todos debemos estar presentes en la fiesta.– Dijo Mikoto apresurando a los chicos.

Toda la fiesta estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, y con normalidad me refieró a que todos, se estaban riendo del Ichiha menor.

– ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó Sasuke notablemente enojado.– Yo me voy de aquí.– Dijo Sasuke retirandose del lugar a uno menos escandaloso.

Nadie intentó detenerlo puesto que todos conocían el mal genio del Uchiha y el hecho de que a este no le gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos disfrazarse.

Ya era de totalmente de noche y el Uchiha se encontraba caminado por las calles desiertas de Konoha, puestó que todos en la aldea estaban celebrando en la dichosa fiesta que se había organizadó por ser Halloween.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

– Linda noche ¿no?– Le preguntó el Ichiha mayor situandose a su lado llamandó la atención del menor.

– ¿Qué rayos quieres? Vete de aquí.– Le respondió un malhumorado Sasuke.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Yo solo quiero hacerte compañia!– Dijo Itachi tratando de animar a su hermano. Aunque esta demas decir que esto no funciono y que Sasuke solo lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

– Dejame en paz.– Dijo Sasuke comenzando a caminar seguido de su hermano.

– Recuerdas... cuando eramos niños e ibamos disfrazados por todas las casas pidiendo dulces.– Preguntó Itachi con una mirada nostalgíca haciendo que Sasuke detuviera su andar y asintiera con la cabeza en modo de respuesta.

– Mamá nunca nos dejaba comer tantos dulces.– Respondió el Uchiha recordando parte de su niñez.

– Si... Que tiempos aquellos.– Mencionó Itachi sentandose en una banca cercana seguido por Sasuke.– También recuerdo cuando nos levantabamos a escondidas en las noches para comer los dulces que mamá "escondía" arriba del refrigerador.– Dijo sarcasticamente Itachi soltando una leve carcajada.

– Hmp.– "Respondió" Sasuke ante las palabras de su hermano.

– ¡Ya se!– Exclamó Itachi poniendose de pie bruscamente captando la atención de su hermano.– ¿¡Qué te parece si vamos a pedir dulces!?–

Sasuke no respondio ante tal estupidez que acababa de decir su hermano, solo reinaba el silencio entre los dos y el sonido de los grillos alrededor.

– ¡Estas loco!– Gritó Sasuke dandose la vuelta retirandose de ahí. Su hermano simplemente no podía ser más_entusiasta_ por decir lo menos. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que ya estaban grandes para la geacia?

– ¿Eso quiere decir que si?– Preguntó Itachi poniendo cara de perrito.

– No.–

– ¡Siii! ¡Has dicho que si!– Exclamó Itachi jalando del cuello de la camisa de su hermano en dirección opuesta a la que el se dirigía anteriormente.

– ¡Que rayos te pasa! ¡Acaso estas sordo!– Gritaba Sasuke a medida que intentaba soltarse del agarre de su hermano.– ¡He dicho que no!–

– ¡Andando!– Gritó emocionado Itachi mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

– Rayos...– Susurro Sasuke.– ¡Que te he hecho yo Kami!– Exclamó Sasuke sin salida alguna.

Sin duda ese sería un Halloween inolvidable para el menor de los Uchihas.

**~ The End ~**


End file.
